Jak II: The Renegade and his Little Sisters
by GuardianPrincess01
Summary: I DON'T Own Jak and Daxter. They belong to the Naughty Dog company. I only own Crystal, Rose, Crystallizes and Petuny.
1. Chapter 1

OC Characters:

Name: Crystal

Age: 9 (two years in the future 11)

She has blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and two streaks of her are left hanging. Has sky blue and she still a kind, romance, cute, etc. She enjoys spending time with Jak, Daxter, her twin sister Crystallizes. She still hates spooky places and creatures. When Jak becomes Dark Jak, she still loves Jak, and Jak protects Crystal if she gets hurt badly. She even has a bit of temper. Loves to sing

Name: Crystallizes

Age:9 (two years in the future 11)

She has the same color hair like Crystal, but her hair is in pig tails. She has the same color eyes. She's the opposites of Crystal. She also enjoys spending time with Jak and Daxter and Crystal. She still loves spooky places and creatures. They both do hate Metal Heads. She and Crystal still enjoy singing all the time. She also has a bit of temper.

Name: Rose

Crossover: Ponfly (Pony-Butterfly)

She's a white pony with pink color name and tail. She has rainbow eyes. She's Crystal's side-kick. She has a connection with Crystal and she still kind, romance, cute, etc, just like Crystal. She and her twin sister Petuny enjoy spending time with Daxter. She still hates spooky places and creatures.

Name: Petuny

Crossover: Ponfly (Pony-Butterfly)

She's a black pony with grey color mane and tail. She's has rainbow eyes. She's Crystallizes side-kick. She has connection with Crystallizes and the opposites of Rose. They both enjoy spending time with Daxter. She still loves spooky places and creatures.

Samos' Journal

_For every age there has been a time of trail._

_The rocks faced such a fire before they were the strength beneath our feet._

_The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life._

_As a Sage of considerable years, I have known only one such great ordeal._

_Yet the hero it created was a championship of all time._

Three months ago, Jak stopped Gol and Maia's robot and saved Crystal and Crystallizes from their parents, who became contact with dark eco and turned evil. And he always protects Crystal and Crystallizes when they are in danger.

"Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepare…, for whatever happens," Samos said to Jak.

"I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring, I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab," Keira said, Crystallizes, with Petuny on her shoulder, is sitting between Jak and Keira. Jak put Crystal, with Rose on her right shoulder, on his lap.

"Easy for you to say. We, expect Crystal and Crystallizes, did all the heavy lifting," Daxter said to Keira. Crystal and Crystallizes rolled their eyes.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything! Although the Precursors had vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind could still do great harm," Samos, Jak, Crystal, Crystallizes and Keira sat down next to Daxter.

"Or great good, if you figure out how to use them," Keira replied back to her father's comment.

"I've had some experience with such things," Samos said knowingly. Then he looked at Jak," I know you can make it work."

Over nine years ago, Jak was eight years old and Crystal and Crystallizes were babies. Rose and Petuny were little new born ponies with butterfly wings. And Jak raised them over nine years, Crystal and Crystallizes loved Jak as a big brother and Jak loved them as two little twin sisters, the same thing with Daxter and Rose and Petuny.

Jak was going to press the red button, Crystal looked at Crystallizes, and she shrugged her shoulders, Crystal brought her attention to Jak and he pressed the red button. A device came out next to him, they all turned to look at it.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Interesting… it appears to be reading out some present coordinates," Keira noted.

Jak turned down on Crystal, and started rubbing her upper right arm. Then the rider started to shake, the bridge fell away, and the sky turned purple.

"Wow, look at that!" Daxter said.

A voice came from the Rift Gate and a big monster came through it.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" The monster said.

Then flying metal heads came out of the gate, surrounding them.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things," Daxter said. Crystal was frightened, and Jak bring her head to his chest. Crystallizes was even frightened, Keira bring Crystallizes' head to her.

"So THIS is how it happened," Samos said.

"You cannot hide from me boy!" the monster said.

Keira yelled out, "Do something, Jak!"

Daxter started to press all the buttons. "What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

Jak hit the red button again and they were all thrown right under monster into the gate.

"What was that thing?!" Keira asked.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos ordered.

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!" Daxter screamed.

About that time the rider hit some sort of turbulence and then fell apart. Crystal, Crystallizes closed their eyes, they felt strong arms around their waist, they opened their eyes, and they saw that Rose and Petuny are still on their shoulders. They even saw that Keira and Samos thrown into a different direction as Jak, Daxter, Crystal, Crystallizes, Rose, Petuny, and Daxter.

"Find yourself, Jak. And protect Crystal and Crystallizes, even Rose and Petuny." Samos said to Jak.

Suddenly they stopped falling and were standing on solid ground. Crystal and Crystallizes looked around, nothing they were in the Industrial Section of Haven City. Jak let go of Crystal and Crystallizes, looking around in confusion.

Daxter stood holding a piece of the rift rider. "Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" He threw the piece of it away from himself in disgust.

They all heard the sudden sound of marching. A group of guards in red armor, led by a man with orange spiky hair and wears a yellow with blue stripe race outfit, along with brown boots, were coming towards them.

"There he is. Move in," one of them said.

They stopped in front of them.

One of them ordered, "Step away from the animal and the little girls," at the same time Daxter ran away between their legs, and Crystal and Crystallizes ran between them.

"Forget the rat and those little girls. The Baron wants him!" The man with orange spiky hair ordered. He sneered at Jak, "We've been waiting for you."

Crystal and Crystallizes saw that Jak got hit hard on his face and he blacked out. Daxter said to Jak, "Don't worry, Jak! We'll save you before you know it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later

Jak was strapped to a chair and is tortured with the Baron's dark eco treatments. The machine finally stopped and read out Jak's statistics.

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

"Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" Praxis said.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." Erol said.

"You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" Praxis aid, grabbing Jak on the top of his head.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!" Erol inquired of Praxis.

Praxis growled. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off the 'thing' tonight!" Praxis walked off.

"As you wish," Erol said, leaning towards Jak. "I'll be back later." He walked away and a platform rise, with Daxter, Crystal, Rose, Petuny, and Crystallizes, who are different, standing on top of it.

"Ding, ding… third floor… body chains, roach food, torture devices." Crystal said. Daxter threw off Jak's new clothes, and they jumped off the platform, Daxter was on Jak. Crystal and Crystallizes went Jak, but on different sides of him. Crystallizes said, "Hey Jak… you seen any heroes around here?" Looking at Jak an expression of shock came across their faces. "WHOA," Daxter said. "What'd they do to you?" Crystal replied. Crystallizes finished her sentence, "Jak, it's us… Daxter, Crystal, Rose, Petuny, and Crystallizes!" Jak attempted to look at her, Daxter, Crystal, Rose and Petuny, but he fell back in pain.

"That's fine hello!" Daxter said. "We've been crawling around in this place risking Daxter's tail, and our hair," Daxter stepped down onto Jak groin making Jak flinch, "literally, to save you!" Crystal said, in a little bit of temper. Crystallizes said, "We've been looking for two years!" "Say something," Daxter said. Crystal finished the sentence, "Just this once!"

Daxter, Crystal, Rose, Crystallizes, and Petuny got their wish. A look of rage came across his face and he suddenly became alert. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" he yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Crystallizes said to Jak, covering his mouth with her hand. "Right now, we gotta get outta here." Daxter went to where Crystal is at, Crystallizes also went to Jak's left hand. Crystal said, "Just let Daxter figure out how to open the security locks on your chair so…"

Crystal was interrupted by Jak, who began to growl and snarl. Jak began to pale in skin color, and his hair began to turn gray. His nails turned black and became long claws. He began to grow horns. He broke the straps holding him in place and quickly jumped up from the chair.

"Or aaah… you could do it." Crystallizes said.

He began to advance on Crystal, Crystallizes, with Rose and Petuny on their shoulders, and Daxter.

"Jak," Daxter said.

"Easy now." Crystal said.

"Easy big brother." Crystallizes said.

As they back up, Daxter said, "It's… it's old pal Daxter, and your little sisters, Crystal and Crystallizes, even their side-kicks Rose and Petuny, remember."

As Jak was about to attack Daxter, Crystal, Crystallizes, along with Rose and Petuny, he stopped and changed back to his normal form. "Daxter, Crystallizes, Rose, Petuny, and Crystal?"

Crystal said, "What the heck was that?!"

"Sheesh, remind us not to piss you off!" Crystallizes said, with a bit of temper.

"Come on, tall, dark, and gruesome." Daxter said, and then he jumped onto his usual spot on Jak's shoulder. "We're outta here." Crystal said, as she followed Jak. "We, uh, brought you some new threads." Crystallizes said, as she even followed Jak. "Put 'em on." Daxter said

Jak took his prison garments, Crystal and Crystallizes covered their eyes with their hands. Rose and Petuny neighed to their ears, they took off their hands from their eyes and saw that Jak is in his new clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, white pants, and boots. They noticed the differences of his appearance. His hair had grown longer, making it lay back, instead of straight up, like it used to. He had a goatee. But the biggest difference was his eyes. They are no longer looked alive with happiness, instead they looked dark, and full of pain.

Then he looked straight at Crystal and Crystallizes, he noticed that they grow a few inches, and their appearances are different. Crystal's wearing a pink tunic over a floaty white-colored blouse with ruffled sleeves, wore light pink leggings, and she had white boots. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, she has a white rose clip in the back of her hair, she even has red and pink hair pins on the top sides of her hair. She has two streaks of her hair down. Crystallizes' wearing a grey blazer over a red one strap blouse, wore a medium jean skirt, a black short underneath her skirt, she even wore black boots. Her hair is down.

"Crystal and Crystallizes were two, along with Rose and Petuny, thinking about me." Crystallizes nodded her head, Crystal went to Jak and hugged him. Jak looked down on Crystal, and hugged her back. He rubbed her back, up and down. Jak bent down to Crystal and said, "Crystal, it's okay. And don't forget, no matter how far apart we are, we're still a family, okay." Crystal looked at Jak, and nodded.

Jak then got up and said, "Let's get out of here," Jak hold out his hand to Crystal, she took his and hold it on, and Jak hold on to Crystal's hand. Crystallizes started followed Jak and her sister.


End file.
